


Deep Into You

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Love for the Warrior of Light [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Deepthroating, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Illia has been acting strange as of late and distancing herself from people. Hien begins to worry and hopes to find out if she’s ok and a way to cheer her up. Little does he know the miqo’te is in heat. (Also some angst and history between the two because I need to work on more of the background story for my WoL anyway..l but honestly I have no idea where I was going with this lol )
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Series: Love for the Warrior of Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728124
Kudos: 6





	Deep Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like miqo’tes have textured tongues (not rough but like real cats tho lol) and retractable claws so I added that to my WoL

“L-lord Hien what are you doing here?” Illia internally curses herself for stuttering as she peeks through the slim crack of the door. “I was simply stopping by to check on you. I heard from the others that you seemed unlike yourself today.” With what little lighting there was, his hazel eyes locking onto her amber eyes. “I’m just not feeling well is all. No need to worry.” She avoids his gaze before she closes the door which is immediately interrupted when she sees his hand stop the door. “Forgive me for intruding my friend but if you are feeling ill then perhaps I could fetch for medical help. Or I could at least get you something to ease your sickness?” His eyes almost pleading. ‘Why was he so persistent in helping me? Maybe I should just tell him...if he knew he might leave knowing this isn’t something he can help with…’ she thinks. 

A few moments pass before she sighs “Hien this is something you can’t help me with… I- I’m in heat and-“ she’s cut off “My sincerest apologies my friend if I had known I wouldn’t have barged in.” He blushes. “No no! You didn’t know!” She lets out a nervous laugh and an awkward silence fills the room. She notices he hasn’t left yet and decides to look up at him only for him to be a lot closer than he originally was. “Perhaps…. if I may be so bold as to ask if I can assist you with that. I may not know personally how they feel but I’ve heard that they can be brutal sometimes.” His arms trapping her in “It wouldn’t sit right with me knowing you’re in pain Illia.” His hand caressing her cheek tilting her head up as their eyes locked onto each other. She couldn’t help but sigh resisting the urge to give into her desires. “I always admired how you always helped people, no matter the cause. Even back then when we were younger you were always so impulsive, never questioning the people you help.” A small smile forms at the memories but it quickly falters “It wouldn’t be wise to do something like this especially with your childhood friend of all people-” his fist slamming into the wall behind her. “You are far more than my childhood friend and you know it.” He sternly cuts her off. Yes she did know it but she also knew that they’d never work out with her constantly running around saving worlds while he had a whole country to run and considering how his council wanted him to find a bride to be and produce an heir eventually she just wasn’t fit for that role. 

His lips are on hers. A kiss so fierce it made her knees give out causing him to act quick and pin her to the wall. “Shun...” she whimpers. “Lia…” he groans before she pounces on him. She’d been holding back this whole time and she finally reached her limit. Both of them make haste to get each other’s clothes off but Illia was having trouble taking Hien’s chest plates off causing her to growl in frustration. “Have patience my love.” He chuckles taking it off. She’s on him again, her hands roaming from his chest to his abs and her mouth following in their path with whispers of praise. Peppering him with kisses all the way down to his cock. Without warning she takes him in her mouth in one go. “K-kami! Lia!” His hands landed in hair, his fingers tangled in her hair. She smirks before wrapping her tongue around his cock as she bobs her head back and forth on his cock. The bumpy texture of her tongue added more pleasure pulling moans and whimpers from the Doman King.

After a few more strokes of her tongue she decides to take his cock deep into her throat and he could only muster a series of curses throwing his head back. Hien couldn’t take it anymore as he held her head still and began to thrust. To think how he wanted to help his lover cheer up thinking something was bothering her to being balls deep in her throat while she’s going through her heat wet and ready to be bred. Just the thought of being able to claim her as his made him cum shooting his load down her throat. She maintains eye contact while she milks him for everything he has to offer. When he finally is cock out of her mouth she licks it cleaning the rest of the cum before she looks up at him taking the site of his seat covered body. A few moments pass as he catches his breath before he lays her down on the bed. “I believe it’s your turn beloved.~” he smirks.


End file.
